Indefinite Implications
Hasuhime made her way down the busy streets, her attire making her seem as if she was no more than a regular citizen. No one would know that she was a Villain, and that she worked under the international villain, Akatsuki. She was making her way to Yamato Industries, the top technology company in all of Japan. As assigned by Akatsuki, she was to infiltrate the building, infiltrate the server room, and download certain information. Her cover was set. She was to pose as a girl referred to as 'Sakura', who is an I.T intern at Yamato Industries. Hasuhime kept smiling as she entered the building. Pulling out her forged I.D Card, she gave it to the guards, who scanned it and let her through. She flashed smiles to those that looked at her, trying her best to blend in with the crowd, and so far, it was working. On the twentieth floor, she made her way into the Server Room, pulling out the laptop from her bag. She quickly disabled the security cameras before plugging her laptop into the main server, and began to siphon the required information. A certain man of power closed his eyes and sighed after he witnessed an unknown woman walk into the server room on the monitor before him. There were no women permitted within the building's higher floors and the few that were did not stray far from him. Obviously, there would be cameras from another source watching the surveillance room. He did not want to call security so they could cause a rowdy disturbance. His office was merely on the twenty-first floor, one floor above the intruder. After removing the FN-Five Seven handgun from his desk's secret compartment, he got up from his seat, pocketed a handful of pills and made his way out of his door after locking it. He swiftly but quietly made his way down several steps before exiting the stairwell and into a new corridor. After reaching a corner, he peeked out onto the empty and quiet hall. This girl was like a ninja. She'd have been completely undetectable if it were not for the light of the various electronics within the room causing her to cast a shadow through the open doorway. He stopped his breathing. Moving slowly next to the doorway, he thought. "Go." And with that thought, he maneuvered his body into the doorway and aimed his gun, finger on trigger. "Do not turn around. Who sent you?" He asked, but he could not take any chances in case she turned. An unnoticeable pulse channeled throughout the gun and into the chambered bullet. Shit. Hasuhime thought to herself before slowly standing. Using her Quirk, Chrome Vision, she was able to detect a man, holding a gun up to her back. "You're holding a gun. Mind setting it down?" she asked, stalling. A loud 'ding' echoed through the room as the syphoned information had been downloaded. Quickly, Hasuhime clicked the enter button, sending the information to her love. She turned around, letting her vein around her eyes pulsate, and a blue aura manifested around her fists. Entering a fighting stance, she smirked. "Let's fight." Bang. Bang. Bang. Akuji fired three shots from the handgun while backing up at the same time. The bullets' durability, speed and penetration had been all enhanced. Each bullet was aimed at a different spot of the woman's body and if she had turned around they'd meet her in the shoulder, thigh, and lower groin areas. The CEO's eyes had not blinked during a single shot, a true testament of his experience with weaponry. "I'm really not in the fighting mood, maybe you should have tried yesterday." He replied smugly to the woman's request. Due to him now being in the hall, if the woman survived the gunshots or he missed, she'd have no choice but to exit the room through the only doorway, whee he'd be waiting to hit her with the last two bullets within. He'd forgotten to refill the twenty round magazine after his last use of it months ago, a consequence of his arrogance. Hasuhime maintained her smirk as the bullets flew towards her. Using her aura-enhanced fists, she was able to punch every bullet away, although it did sting a bit. Using Chrome Vision, she saw Akuji standing outside the door, and saw him holding the gun. She took in a deep breath as she charged out the door, quickly turning and running towards the male. In an attempt to distract the male, she began running on the wall, using the angle and speed to try to avoid the bullets. "Hm." He decided that next time he'd add a more destructive amount. As she exited the door, the first shot missed due to the angling but he fired the second shot ahead of the direction she ran so that she'd meet with the projectile as an opposing force for an even more devastating outcome than usual. After doing so he stood in place, and then leaped backwards from her to create from space, regardless if the bullet had succeeded in wounding the woman. As the bullet flew forward, Hasuhime knew that there was no way she could avoid it. It was coming too fast. Closing her eyes, she waited for the bullet to hit her. But it didn't. Instead, she was greeted by a loud, CLANG as metal met metal. A deep, almost demonic voice spoke. "Are you alright, Hasuhime?" it asked. Hasuhime relaxed as she hugged the origin of the voice. It was Akatsuki. "Thank goodness you're here!" she yelled, tightening her grip. "Run, Hasuhime." Akatsuki said as the girl ran away. Akatsuki turned his head towards Akuji, anger exuding from him. Without a word, Akatsuki lifted his hand up, palm open. From it, a stream of highly pressurized water, 15,750psi to be exact, shot out towards Akuji. This was possible due to his quirk. Without waiting for the stream to hit Akuji, Akatsuki turned around, beginning to walk away. His quirk's abilities was something that was unknown to most, due to him rarely using it noticeably. The energy that he generated usually held that of a golden color. But this time the man manifested his energy as an invisible force, to block the incoming water. The invisible usage was to distinguish the quirks between himself and his alias, Hakaishin. Hakaishin used the golden energy while Akuji's use could be compared to that of manipulating gravitational energy. After the water went around him due to his energy dome-like conjuration, he launched himself forward while he simultaneously created a compressed and transparent energy dagger within his right hand. As he reached the back of the man, he quickly slashed to the left direction across his back with the right hand while twisting his body to the right in case of a counter attack.